1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to charging stations that enable mobile devices, such as mobile phones and tablet computers, to be recharged. More particularly, the present invention relates to charging stations that are intended to be used by the public, and therefore contain security measures that inhibit theft of the charging mobile device.
2. Prior Art Description
In most of the industrialized countries of the world, it is commonplace for a person to carry at least one mobile electronic device, such as a cell phone or a tablet computer. However, such devices can rarely hold a charge for more than a few days, and often less than one day if used continuously. Accordingly, mobile electronic devices require frequent recharging in order to continue operating.
It is not unusual for a user to forget to charge his/her mobile electronic device before leaving home. It is also not unusual for a user not to carry the recharging equipment required to recharge the mobile electronic device outside of the user's residence. As a result, people often find themselves with phones, computer tablets, and other mobile electronic devices that have depleted batteries and require recharging.
As mobile electronic devices become more sophisticated, they become more integral to a person's day-to-day routine. Smart phones and computer tablets are used as appointment calendars, cameras, and portals to wireless data networks. Consequently, if a person has a mobile electronic device with a depleted battery, that user can be greatly inconvenienced and may even be incapable of performing work. It is because of these needs that public charging stations have been developed. Public charging stations provide a point in a public area, such as coffee shop or an office building, where a person can recharge his/her mobile electronic device.
Prior art public charging stations typically contain individual compartments where a phone or tablet computer can be locked away. Within the compartment, the mobile electronic device is connected to a power source for recharging. Such prior art recharging stations are exemplified by U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0252577 to Jordan, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0129577 to Vaknin, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0132307 to Phelps.
Such prior art public charging stations have certain inherent disadvantages. First, public recharging stations that retain mobile electronic devices in a locked compartment, greatly limit access to that device. If a phone rings with an incoming call, it may not be possible to access the phone in time to answer the call. Furthermore, the ring tone that accompanies an incoming call may not be audible outside of the locked compartment. Second, public recharging stations that have locked compartments typically require that users pay for the privilege of placing a mobile electronic device into one of the compartments. Consequently, the recharging station must be connected to a phone line or wireless communication network, so it can receive and process credit card information. This provides the recharging station with a significant monthly operating cost to the location that hosts the recharging station. These disadvantages make prior art recharging stations inappropriate for use in certain locations, especially secure semi-public locations, such as the offices of a company. In an office that employs a lot of people, a recharging station for mobile electronic devices could be very useful. Use of the recharging station would be free. Accordingly, the owner of the office would want the recharging station to have the lowest operating overhead possible.
A need therefore exists for a system and method of providing a charging station for mobile electronic devices that can be used in a semi-secure environment and has a very small operating cost, wherein the recharging system inhibits theft without inhibiting rapid access to the mobile electronic device. This needs is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.